Dos Livros Inconvenientes
by awfffsome
Summary: James encontrou um novo concorrente em sua disputa pela atenção de Lily.


Fic escrita pro AS da seção James/Lily do 6v pra minha amiga LINDA E MARAVILHOSA, Mari *-*

* * *

**DOS LIVROS INCONVENIENTES**

Dentre todos os concorrentes que havia tido durante todos aqueles anos, nunca imaginou que o mais inconveniente deles seria um objeto inanimado. O pequeno livro de capa vermelha vinha incomodando e atrapalhando os planos de James há tantas semanas que chegara até a sonhar que estava sendo perseguido por um exemplar falante de Hamlet, que discursava sobre ser ou não ser enquanto caçoava de suas tentativas frustradas de fazer a namorada parar de ler. A pior parte, no entanto, é que era verdade: havia tentado de tudo para fazer com que Lily lhe desse um pouco de atenção nas tardes de domingo, mas tudo que recebia em troca era um pedido de silêncio, um afago rápido no cabelo e a promessa de que acabaria rápido e então poderiam fazer o que ele quisesse. E pela terceira semana seguinte, James suspirava fundo e passava o dia esparramado no sofá, observando a leitura concentrada de Lily.

Quando a situação pareceu crítica, lá pelo quarto domingo, resolveu que estava na hora de recorrer a medidas desesperadas.

- Prongs, ler livros é que nem fingir dores de cabeça. Você sabe, ela só tá evitando ter que visitar o quarto dos monitores com você e-

- Obrigado, Pads, é sempre um prazer pedir conselhos pra você.

- Às ordens.

No quinto domingo, James resolveu apelar para o romantismo e apareceu no salão comunal com uma rosa vermelha. Lily sorriu abertamente e o abraçou, e ele achou que finalmente tinha conseguido. Então ela o puxou para o sofá, deitou e apanhou o livro em sua bolsa.

- Vou usá-la como marcador, o que acha? – ela disse, beijando-o rapidamente antes de retomar a leitura.

Com o sexto domingo, vieram as últimas páginas do livro e James pôde sorrir aliviado. Quando ela suspirou e fechou o exemplar, ele preparou-se para puxá-la em sua direção e arrastá-la até o primeiro dormitório vazio que encontrassem – mas ela foi mais rápida e, antes que ele pudesse sequer iniciar seu plano, outro livro pairava a sua frente e uma nova leitura se iniciava.

Passaram-se mais três domingos e James chegou até a estudar para os exames de níveis, que seriam apenas dali a cinco meses e para os quais não pretendia estudar mesmo na época certa, tudo porque estava entediado o suficiente para isso. O novo livro veio e foi embora, e mais outro veio para substituí-lo. As tardes de domingo continuavam insuportavelmente rotineiras e James chegou até a cogitar a hipótese levantada por Sirius. O pensamento se esvaiu com uma risada desdenhosa quase de imediato, mas o simples fato de ter chegado a considerar demonstrava o quão desesperado ele estava.

Remus dizia que ele estava sendo apenas paranoico e possessivo, que deveria parar de criancice e deixá-la ler em paz. Peter concordava com Sirius e dizia para que fosse buscar conselhos num tal de Kama Sutra. James chegou à conclusão de que seus amigos não prestavam pra nada nem quando estavam sóbrios, quem dirá depois do quarto copo de firewhisky – e com isso decidiu nunca mais colocar seus problemas de relacionamento em pauta durante as rodas de conversa das sextas-feiras, considerando que todas sempre muito bem regadas a álcool.

Foi preciso mais alguns domingos de frustração para que James finalmente chegasse ao limite e resolvesse seguir o conselho que sua mãe sempre lhe dava a respeito de relacionamentos: ser honesto.

- Lily, a gente precisa conversar.

Ela desviou os olhos do livro por um instante para encará-lo, e então voltou a olhar para as páginas.

- Pode falar, James. O que foi?

James a encarou durante alguns segundos, esperando que ela pusesse um mínimo de atenção a sua disposição, mas ela continuou a ler.

- Você não quer mais visitar o dormitório dos monitores comigo, é isso, não é? Porque se é você só tem que falar, Lily, não precisa ficar aí fingindo, a gente busca uma solução! Ouvi falar de um livro que dizem que é uma maravilha, mas pensando bem quem disse foi o Peter, então talvez não seja tão maravilhoso assim, mas a gente acha outra solução sem problemas!

Se antes James achava que ela não estava demonstrando muito interesse em sua pessoa, agora ela parecia só ter olhos para ele – olhos arregalados e confusos.

- James, do que você está falando?

O desentendimento dela o frustrou ainda mais. Não era possível que ela não percebesse o quanto aqueles livros – _aqueles malditos livros_ – estavam interferindo no relacionamento deles.

- Tudo bem, Lily, se você quer se fazer de desentendida, é o seguinte: é ele ou eu – falou, cruzando os braços e encarando o livro quase desafiadoramente.

Lily ainda o encarou confusa por mais alguns instantes; então ela seguiu seu olhar, encarou o livro e sua testa se esticou em compreensão. Mas quando ela falou, ela sorria sarcasticamente.

- Você está com ciúmes de um livro?

- Quê? – perguntou, perplexo, descruzando os braços. Acabava de perceber o quão idiota havia sido dizer aquilo. – Não, eu... O quê... É claro que não, Lily!

- Oh sim, você está. James Potter está com ciúmes de um livro!

Não conseguiu formar mais nenhuma sentença enquanto a observava rir de sua cara. Apenas fechou a cara, recostou-se melhor no sofá e esperou que ela parasse. Quando Lily finalmente terminou, ela se aproximou dele, sorrindo.

- James, se você queria que eu parasse de ler, era só me falar. Não precisava fazer essa tempestade toda, sabe, principalmente porque eu só estava fazendo isso por você.

Foi a vez de James franzir o cenho, confuso.

- Por mim?

- É – ela começou -, porque você precisava de espaço pessoal ou algo assim. Sirius me contou que você estava sentindo que estava sendo um mau capitão, que não conseguia mais criar táticas porque costumava fazer isso nos domingos, mas que agora não tinha tempo porque passava as tardes comigo. Pensei que se eu estivesse lendo você não se sentiria mal em botar sua atenção nisso, que não acharia que eu iria ter uma crise de falta de atenção ou sei lá – ela terminou, dando de ombros. – Mas sabe, James, quando você precisar de espaço ou qualquer coisa assim, eu preferiria que você falasse comigo, não com seus amigos bêbados.

Imagens começaram a surgir na mente de James enquanto Lily falava.

Ele e Sirius estavam andando pelos corredores do castelo, de madrugada, algumas doses a mais no sistema sanguíneo e mais uma série de provocações infantis. A voz de Sirius penetrou sua mente como se ele estivesse ali do seu lado, não apenas em sua memória: "Não acredito que você teria coragem de trazer isso a tona, Prongs", ele disse, a voz meio embargada. "Se você contar a alguém que eu fiquei com a Bulstrode, você vai se arrepender". O James da lembrança sorriu torto. "Você não tem nada contra mim", falou. "Oh, jovem James, será que você não me conhece a tempo o suficiente para saber que o que eu não tenho, eu invento?".

Naquela mesma noite James contara sobre Sirius e Bulstrode a todos os presentes no salão comunal. Aquilo havia acontecido há cerca de três meses e exatamente um final de semana antes de Lily começar seu clube de leitura.

- Eu vou matar ele.

- O livro? – Lily perguntou risonha.

- Não, Sirius!

- James, deixa de ser criança, ele só estava falando para o bem do nosso relacionamento.

- Quê? Não, Lily, é mentira, eu não preciso de tempo nenhum, ele só tava zoando com a minha cara!

- Oh – ela se limitou a dizer, com uma expressão de entendimento. – Vocês são meio idiotas, não é mesmo?

James revirou os olhos, levantando-se. Mas Lily segurou sua mão antes que ele pudesse sair.

- Que história é essa de "visitar o dormitório dos monitores"? – ela perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

James sorriu maliciosamente e se aproximou dela.

- É o que nós vamos fazer assim que eu matar o Sirius.

Com um beijo rápido, saiu correndo em direção à saída do salão.


End file.
